1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trunk case assembly, more particularly to a trunk case assembly which includes a case body and a collapsible chair connected to a side face of the case body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trunks are widely used by travelers for carrying personal articles therein. A main problem encountered by travelers who are carrying the conventional trunks is that they are sometimes unable to find a seat for resting when traveling.